Je te hais, moi non plus
by AngelScythe
Summary: Défi pour Chii46. Tellement petit que si je fais un résumé je vais tout raconter mais bon: C'est Envy qui va monter un plan pour arriver à ses fins. Et bien sûr le plan est contre Edward Elric.


_**Je te hais, moi non plus.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, Shonen-Ai.

Couple : Surprise.

Disclaimers : tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Alors voici une fic pour Chii46, fic que j'ai écrit à la suite d'un défi lancer par la miss. Ecrire une histoire sans gore, perversion, viol, dépression. Ecrire avec un style différent de ce que j'écris habituellement quoi. Donc…Alors Chii46 ça te conviendra ?

* * *

Envy se posa sur la table et tourna la tête vers la vieille femme qui venait vers lui. Elle tenait ce qu'il désirait en main. Il la tendit. La vieille soupira avant de lui donner le dossier. Tout en l'informant qu'il pouvait le garder vingt minutes. Envy sourit, ça lui serait largement suffisant. Il ouvrit le dossier et le feuilleta pour trouver une information importante, une information qui mènerait à la perte de Edward Elric.

Il la trouva, se figeant un instant avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Il ferma le dossier et le rendit à sa mère. La remercia d'un signe de tête et lui demanda de l'argent qu'elle lui donna après un moment quand il dit que c'était pour piéger Edward.

Il sortit de la maison, l'argent dans sa poche. Il alla dans plusieurs boutiques et ressortit avec des paquets dans ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez Dante. Il arriva bientôt à destination et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il entra dans le manoir avec un sourire méprisable et annonça.

- Qu'on ne me gêne pas !

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il s'engouffrait.

Envy tenait le tout dans un grand sac. Il fallait que personne ne sache la moindre parcelles de son plan, si génial. Il arriva bientôt à central. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Tout allait être parfait. Génial, merveilleux. Magnifique. Il en était sûr. Il pouvait savoir que le blond était à l'hôpital. Un peu à cause de lui. Alors il décida d'y aller. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière et demanda aimablement la chambre d'Edward Elric. Dès qu'on la lui désigna, il s'y rendit. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre du FullMetal et entra. Le blond était allongé dans son lit. Il se releva de stupeur en voyant Envy.

- Je suis venu en ami ! Fit le vert en s'approchant.

Le blond resta surpris. Il se figea quand Envy se posa à côté de lui, pourtant il l'avait fait avec douceur. Envy passa sa main dans une des mèches de Edward qui trembla sous la peur et un frisson à cause des douces mains d'Envy.

- Que…qu'es-ce que tu fait ici ? Interrogea bêtement Edward.

Envy fit un large sourire à Edward avant de se pencher pour prendre le sac près de lui. Il sortit du sac un autre sachet. Le vert le lui tendit. Le blond le regarda interloqué avant de tendre la main et de la glisser avec lenteur dans le sachet et d'en ressortir…un biscuit au chocolat.

- Goûte ! Fit Edward en le tentant à Envy.

Celui-ci rigola avant de mordre dans le biscuit et de sourire au blond. Celui-ci daigna alors, goûter le biscuit.

- Waw ! C'est…toi qui l'a fait ?

- Oui ! Pour toi ! Dit Envy avec un large sourire.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire du vert.

- Mais…mais…pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement Edward.

- Ca fait deux ans que je te regarde sillonner Amestris. J'ai fini par te connaître…par t'aimer. Expliqua Envy.

- Tu m'as espionner ? S'offusqua le blond, simplement.

- En quelques sortes ! Répondit Envy gêné.

Edward ne sembla pas aimer. Envy sortit un cadeau du sac. Il le tendit au blond. Celui-ci observa le cadeau avant de le prendre des mains du vert. Il ouvrit le paquet avec lenteur. Ce qui stressait Envy qui se demandait si il aimerait. Le blond sortit un nounours blanc de la boîte.

- Je…merci…je c'est trop. Je sais pas comment te remercier ! Dit Edward.

- Si tu es content, c'est suffisant pour moi. Assura l'homonculus dans un sourire.

- Je sais ! Annonça Edward.

Le FullMetal se tourna et fit un sourire à Envy avant de poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle d'Envy. Quand il récupéra ses lèvres, il fit un large sourire à Envy. Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

- Happy Birthday, Chibi-chan ! Annonça Envy.

Le vert se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime !

***OWARI***


End file.
